Cartas entre R y HR ex carta de Hermione a Ron
by Valesis
Summary: cartas entre estos chicos, y que fué lo que los impulsó a estas cartas? *capitulo 3 arriba* dejen reviews
1. CArta de Hermione a Ron

Carta de Hermione a Ron  
  
  
  
Ron: No puedo olvidar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros... Lamentablemente terminó asi... Te dije incansables veces k mi amistad con Harry no era más que eso, simple amistad... Aún no puedo creer que terminaramos. Siento un gran vacío en mi corazón... El que solo tú podrías llenar... Creo que no podíamos seguir así, tal vez esto nos ayude a darnos cuenta de lo mucho que nos queremos, y que no podemos dejar que por simples desacuerdos, todo lo que teníamos se nos fuera abajo. Tal vez, ambos recapacitemos, y nos demos cuenta que nuestro amor es lo más importante, y que devieramos hacer todo lo posible para reconstruir lo que se nos fue abajo. Tú sabes que muchas veces peleamos, y que incansables veces discutimos, pero cada una de esas, las afrontamos, y nos volvemos a juntar, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me encantaría que esta vez, fuera como esas, que peleamos, y volvemos, pero siento que esta vez algo cambió, no sé que fue lo que cambió, pero no creo que todo vuelva a ser igual, creo que si se nos da otra oportunidad, la sabremos aprovechar, y nada, ni nadie podrá separarnos... Confío en esa posibilidad, suena hermosa, llena de iluciones, perfecta. ¿Te gustaría aprovecharla de la misma manera que yo deseo? Estoy impaciente de escuchar tu respuesta afirmativa, que aún deseas estar junto a mí, aunque de lo contrario, tendré que dejar pasar esa oportunidad, y esperar a una siguiente, y asi sucesivamente. Si tengo que esperar un día, una semana, un mes, o incluso años, para que te des cuenta que te amo, lo haría, ya que como dicen, el amor todo lo puede, tal vez tu puedas darte cuenta de que eres el único en mi vida. Hoy, cuando me mandaste esa lechuza, me di cuenta de que aún me quieres. Esa forma de escribir, solo se podría expresar en un libro de Shakespeare, en las más bellas esculturas, en uno de tus tiernos besos... Siento que estás cerca de mí, pero a la vez, distante, hay un vacío entre nosotros, que nos hace dudar de nuestras acciones, pero ese vacío se vuelve menos, con cada palabra, cada abrazo, incluso, con cada pelea. Sé que para ti es difícil aceptar que cada vez que tú y yo peleamos, yo busque ayuda en Harry, que aunque no sabe nada de lo que me pasa, muchas veces me sube el ánimo, pero cuando vuelvo a la realidad, y veo tu cara, toda mi alegría desaparece de mi rostro, pero llega a lo más profundo de mi corazón, si puedo me alejo poco a poco de Harry, para que tú sepas que eres el único, el único que puede llenar completamente mi corazón... Eres esa persona, que me llena de vida, ya que yo, te regalé la mía, junto con nuestro primer beso, y siento que día a día, me lleno mas con la tuya, haciéndola una vida placentera, con ganas de seguir viviendo. Dijiste que mi forma de vivir la vida, no era vital, y a la siquiente clase, me insultaste, riendote con tus amigos, los que yo pense que tambien eran los míos, así me di cuenta de mi gran amor por ti, que hasta me hace olviar todas las cosas estúpidas que me dices... Te amo demaciado... solo intentemoslo una vez mas, es lo que te pido, sin celos, ni problemas, solo nuestro amor.  
  
Lamentablemente, tu no supiste leer mi pensamiento a través de mis ojos, no quise que esto pasara a mas, tu entiendes, por eso no deje que siguieras, entiendeme por favor... lo necesito.... Aunque sé que esto puede no funcionar, no dudaría ni un momento en escribir estas palabras, se que tal vez no las leas, pero quiero que siempre, siempre sepas que no muy lejos, existe una brujita, que te ama y te va a esperar por el resto de sus días... Hermione 


	2. respuesta carta de Ron a Hermione

Para todos mis fanáticos (que egocentrica) aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo

En el capitulo anterior, me olvide de poner que ninguno de estos personajes, ni lugares son mios, pertenecen a la genial escritora JKR

No los aburro mas, aquí lo tienen^^

Carta de Ron a Hermione

Herms:

Desde que me llegó tu lechuza, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y de la forma en que te traté, voy a tratar de ordenar mis ideas y trataré de pedirte disculpas

Siento haberme sobrepasado contigo, en realiad no fue mi intención, todo fue por mis celos, lo sé, sé que debo aprender a controlarlos, pero me fue inutil...

Luego de la clase de adivinación, me tomé mas de un par de cervezas de mantequilla, esas cervezás me dejaron ebrio, la verdad, es que no recuerdo con mucha claridad todo lo que pasó.

Harry, sí Harry Potter fue quien me impulsó a beberme esa copas, no pude resistirlo, cuando los ví, a ambos junto al lago, sentados bajo ese arbol, tu cabeza en su hombro, ambos riendo como nunca antes lo había visto... fue algo que me impactó, ¿Por qué Hermione, Por qué? No sé si tienes alguna razón para estar así con Harry, para eso, para reír, para conversar, para simplemente estar juntos, para eso estoy yo, no Harry, sé que estoy invadido por los celos, pero si yo me encontrara asi con cualquier otra chica, creo que también te pondrias celosa...

Mientras veía esa escena, alguien dijo a lo lejos;

- Así que la sangresucia decidió cambiarte por el huerfanito- Era Malfoy- Una decición inteligente, prefiere al "todopoderoso" Potter antes que a un pobretón como tú- mientras decía estas palabras, se expresaba en sus ojos toda su maldad...

Corrí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, tomé la capa de invicivilidad de Harry, y también el mapa del merodeador, corrí hacia la estatua de la señora tuerta, bajé por el pasadiso hasta Honey Dukes, y me dirigí a las tres escobas, y compré todas las cervezas de manequilla que podía pagar, volví al castillo, y me topé con Harry, él estaba como cualquier otro chico que hubiese estado largas horas junto a su novia, lo miré, y en esa mirada pude ver su alegría, cosa que no pude tolerar, corrí a la sala común, frente a la chimenea empezé a beber, bebí y bebí hasta que mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar...

Lueego, desperté, me di cuenta que me había perdido transformaciones, me acordé de tu cara diciéndome "¡Qué terrible Ron!, de seguro eso entra para el examen"

Ahí recordé porqué estaba en esas condiciones, rápidamente fui a tu habitación, te encontré sola, me miraste, como me duele recordar tus ojos Herms, tu cara de alegria y preocupación a la vez, ya que estar en el cuarto de chicas significaba por lo menos 20 puntos menos para nuestra casa, pero esa cara no me importó, por mi estado, no reaccionaba bien, solo recuerdo que corrí hacia ti, nos empezamos a besar, luego, solo recuerdo tu cara aterrada mirandome, yo estaba sin mi túnica, tú, llorando desde la cama de Lavender...

No me lo perdono, no se si te pueda volver a mirar a los ojos, no lo sé

Solo sé que te quiero demaciado, no tenerte junto a mí, es lo peor que me a pasado, Hermione, te pido, que me perdones, no se si todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero por lo menos, dame tu amistad, dejame ver a esa chica preocupada, responsable y llena de vida que eras antes... Por favor...

Solo me queda esperar a que me perdones...

En tu carta, hablabas de oportunidades, las que temes que yo deje pasar, Herms, tú sabes que yo no dejaría pasar una sola oportunidad para estar contigo, tú no sabías porqué yo reaccioé de esa manera, no lo sabias hasta leer esta carta, por favor, te pido que me perdones...

Tu amigo, (que desearía yo que fuera mas que eso) por siempre,

Ron...


	3. Lo que realmente pasó

Hola mis queridos lectores, soy yo de nuevo^^

Como algunos de ustedes me pidieron que les contara que fue lo que realmente pasó, aquí les va un capítulo con todo lo que deben saber al respecto^^

No los aburro, ustedes ya saben que Todos los personajes son de JKR y WB, lean y dejen reviews!! Nos vemos J 

__________________________________________________________________

Lo que realmente pasó

Ya se encontraban en sexto, y Ron, Hermione, y por supuesto Harry se estaban preparando para los T.I.M.O.S, que debían dar en ese año.

Como era normal en la hora del desayuno, Dumbledore se dirigió a los alumnos

- Como ya saben, el baile anual que se celebra antes de los TIMOS se llevará a cabo antes de Navidad

Se escuchó un "¡VIVA! Por parte de todos los alumnos de quinto hacia arriba, ya que al baile asistían todos los alumnos de quinto a séptimo, además de las parejas de cursos menores.

- Y bueno, alimenten esos estómagos y elijan a su pareja- finalizó el director

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a mirar anciosos a quien los eligiría, Harry, que no sabía que era lo que pasaba entre Ron y Hermione, es decir, no sabía que eran novios, invitó a la chica

- Hermione, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta?- Preguntó Harry

- Ehhh, este... - La chica, no sabía como contestar, afortunadamente, Ron no se encontraba por ahí, así que aceptó- Esta bien Harry, nos vemos

Hermione tubo sus razones para aceptar la invitación ya que como todos en Hogwarts comentaban que Ron y Hermione parecían mas que simples amigos, era una oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario, aunque en la realidad, no lo fuesen.

Ron llegó con un ramo de rosas rojas a la pieza de Hermione

- Herms- gritó

- ¿Sí? – respondió Hermione

- Me preguntaba si la chica más linda de Hogwarts querría ir al baile con su pelirrojo novio- preguntó Ron muy animado, acercandose a su novia y dándole un tierno beso

- Lo siento Ronnie- Ron se preocupó realmente, Hermione solo le decía de esa manera cuando había algún problema serio- ya tengo pareja

Ron por poco se desmaya, su novia, su Hermione, lo había cambiado por otro chico

- ¿ Qui-Qui- Quien es tu pareja? – preguntó Ron, tratando de no caerse

- Harry- fue la única respuesta de Hermione, ya que cuando ella trató de explicarle, él se enojó, tiró el hermoso ramo se rosas, las cuales quedaron dispersas por todo el piso de su pieza, y se fue.

Una hora más tarde, Hermione aún lloraba en el baño de prefectos, cuando Harry entró muy despreocupado y escuchó los sollosos de su mejor amiga

- ¿Qué pasa Hermi?- preguntó Harry

- Nada- respondió cortante Hermione

- Vamos que te pasa, cuentame-

- Harry, lo único que te puedo decir es que pelié con Ron

- Vamos si eso pasa cada cinco minutos- dijo Harry riendo- además ya me estaba preocupando, porque hacía mas de un mes que no discutían

Al decir eso, Hermione recordó que el día siguiente cumplirían seis meses desde que son novios, y no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas y salió corriendo del Baño, dejando a Harry muy atónito

Cuando llegó el gran día, Ron y Hermione ya se habían arreglado, eran una pareja feliz nuevamente, pero no mencionaban el tema del baile, lo que los mantubo bastante tensos, 

Ya habían salido de transformaciones, cuando Ron, fue a buscar su escoba para practicar con Harry, lo extraño, era que este no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

- Bah, se debe haber ido sin mí- dijo Ron, y bajó por las escaleras de la sala común

Corrió al campo de práctica y ahí estaba Harry, pero no solo, estaba acompañado, Hermione estaba con él.

Ron casi grita de rabia, que hacía su Hermione con Harry, esto le era mu misterioso, pero intentó parecer tranquilo, no quería armarle una escena a su chica

- Hola mi amor- dijo Ron dándole un largo beso para que Harry no dejara de notarlo

- Hola Ron – dijo Hermione apenas el beso terminó

- ¡Ah! Hola Harry- dijo Ron de mala gana

- Hola Ron- respondió

- ¿Qué hacen afuera, tan alejados del castillo –dijo esto en un tono muy celoso- si hace tanto frío-

- Emm... Nada- respondió Hermione

- Ok, esta bien, vamos al castillo, hace mucho frío, y tú, mirate, solo tienes puesta la túnica- Ron se preocupó por su novia, y se sacó la abrigada capa que llevaba puesta- Tómala, abrígate

- Gracias mi amor- además es hora de que me prepare para el baile- 

Al mencionar el baile, Ron miró al suelo, y a Hermione solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo

Llegaron rápiamente al castillo, donde se fueron a preparar para su fiesta

Cuando fueron las nueve, todo el castillo se encontraba adornado, en tonos azules y plateados, y secrores con los coleres de las diferentes casas.

Ron y Harry bajaron juntos a esperar a sus parejas, como Harry había invitado a Hermione, Ron intentó sacarle celos a su chica e invitó a Lavender, ya que como ellos habían sido novios en quinto, a Hermione aún le producía un poco de celos verlos juntos, exactamente lo que Ron quería.

LA fiesta empezó, y Hermine no paraba de bailar con Lavender, mientras que Ron y Harry solo se limitaban a mirar como sus parejas se divertían un rato, y Hermione, bailaba muy contenta, ya que su novio, estaba ahí, mirandola.

Al poco rato, Ron y Harry se aburrieron de mirar, y fueron a bailar, para la desgracia de Ron, Harry se adelantó y sacó a bailar a Harmione, y Ron, enojadísimo se limitó a mirar a la pareja y correr hacia la torre de Griffindor.

A la media hora, volvió al comedor, y se sentó junto con Lavender, con quién tubo una pequeña conversación

- ¿Qué cuentas Lavender?- Preguntó Ron

- Logré que Hermione bailara con Draco- contó esta muy contenta

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Ron, quien por poco se caía de su silla

-Eso, tu sabes que Hermione se muere por él, y Draco por ella, entonces, convencí a Draco para que sacara a bailar a Hermione, ambos me deben una bastante grande- informó Lavender muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

En eso, todas las velas se apagaron, porque era la hora de la presentación de los fantasmas, que era una gran atracción para todos, y Ron se acercó hacia donde él creía que Hermione se encontraba, ya que antes de que las luces se apagaran, ella se encontraba ahí hablando con otras chicas.

Al llegar ahí, Hermione ya no estaba, y al buscarla, se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba con Draco.   
Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba y no pudo evitar preocuparce y poner una cara de desculpas que Ron no se tragó.

Ron abandonó definitivamente la fiesta a se fue directo a su cama, de donde no salió hasta el día siguiente

Hermione se despertó con la imagen de Ron en su cabeza, y llamó a Harry, a quien le pidió que la acompañara hacia el lago, lugar donde ella iba cada vez que le preocupaba algo.

Llegaron hasta un arbol hermoso, lleno de flores blancas, y se sentaron y empezaron a conversar de todo lo que había pasado, Harry solo miraba a Hermione asombrado, y la interrumpía para decirle si lo que ella había hecho estaba bien o mal, y luego, de que Harry sabía todo, empezaron a conversar de otras cosas, como de lo divertido que bailaba Seamus.

Lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabía era que a algunos metros, Ron los estaba obserbando desde la ventana de su sala común, lleno de ira, luego tenía una pequeña conversación con su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy, y dejaba Hogwrts para olvidar a Hermione, y cometer uno de los peores errores de su vida.

Al poco rato, Ron estaba en la sala común de Griffindor, bebiendo y bebiendo sin parar.

Sin que ella lo notara, Hermione entró a la sala común y corrió a su pieza, Ron, la vió y decidió seguirla

Cuando Ron llegó a la pieza de Hermione, Hermione se encontraba en su cama leyendo "historia de Hogwarts, edición especial y actualizada" y al ver a Ron en el estado que estaba, se preocupó mucho, e hizo que se tendiera en su cama.

Ron, ya que estaba ebrio, aprobechó la ocación y se tiró encima de Hermione, Ella asustada, no supo como reaccionar, se quedó paralizada, y Ron se sacó su túnica

Al ver a Ron, su novio sin túnica, finalmente reaccionó y Hermione lo tiró lejos, llorando y lo echó de su pieza.

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, les cuento que este capítulo lo hice con algunos hechos que saqué de mi fiesta de graduación de octavo, pero los modifiqué un poco y puse otro poco de creatividad y muchos sentimientos^^

En el próximo capítulo, van a ver que es lo que pasa luego de esas cartas

Nos vemos

¡Ah! ¡Dejen reviews porfa!


End file.
